Sometimes in April
by xXRoseGoddessXx
Summary: Seto Kaiba has always been known relentless workaholic but when his brother and doctor force him to take a vacation, he goes to Kyoto to escape force for a month where he meets a beautiful red headed photographer. SxS
1. A City of Lost Dreams

Sometimes in April

Sometimes in April

Rating: T Genre: Romance/General

Summary: Seto Kaiba has always been known relentless workaholic but when his brother and doctor force him to take a vacation, he goes of f to Kyoto to escape force for a month but he finds out that maybe vacations aren't so bad when he meets a beautiful red headed photographer. SxS

Author's Note: This was inspired by the book "Invisible Man" by Ralph Ellison and the song "Everyone's Gotta Learn Sometimes" by Beck. Besides the ending, this will be the only chapter in Kaiba's POV.

Warnings: language, mild ooc-ness, possible lemon or lime so rating may go up

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or any of the quotes used throughout the story

Chapter 1: A City of Lost Dreams

_I don't have a dream? How can I say that? I myself am a dream – Ayumi Hamasaki, singer_

_April 1__st_

I never thought a man like me could be broken. I never thought that I, Seto Kaiba, could be broken into the little pieces of a fragile troublesome child. I never thought I was invisible. I was invisible to the world in which I grew to despise. A world where my little brother, Mokuba was my only true meaning. Where I buried myself, my thoughts, my hopes, and my dreams into the endless piles of work, driven by the company I fought for. Sometimes I wonder was it worth it? Was it worth giving up my sanity? Was it worth giving up my humanity? Was it worth giving up my heart? Was it worth giving up a heart I promised to my little brother? To think this was all discovered by a simple doctor's visit is startling. I only went because my board of directors, being I was so young, I was required me to keep up with my health. I usually never listened but I reluctantly agreed since I was already suffering internally by mind blowing headaches and gruesome pains in my chest almost as if it was coming from my heart itself. I went to the doctor about a week from today. I can remember that day very well.

I entered the office with my usual arrogance (it's something I admit openly) and greeted him with a firm hand shake. He did his routine check-up, looking at the usual spots for damage. It wasn't until he looked at my face did I see amazement and a deep curiosity. He looked into my eyes as if he was looking for something, perhaps a forgotten emotion I had hid somewhere. He abruptly stopped and stood tall once again. His glasses reflected the bright sun.

"Mr. Kaiba, are you experimenting any…problems of any sorts" he asked.

"Yes actually" I answered. "I've been suffering from migraines, I've had trouble sleeping, and I always feel some sort of pain in my heart, just the usual stuff" I didn't tell him I was also troubled by a lingering sadness. I had been suffering from it for years and until this day I don't know why but I refuse tell him. I didn't like that fact that people wish to search me like some book waiting to be read. There were some secrets I wished to keep for myself.

"Mr. Kaiba, I understand being in your position in very demanding however these symptoms are stress-related"

"And what are you trying to say?" I said slightly irritated.

"I'm saying you don't have to die to reach the top"

"I had no intentions on dying,"

"But that's where you'll end up, Mr. Kaiba, tell me, what do you care for in this world?" he asked. I was taken back by his question.

"I care for my little brother, what did this have to do with a _physical _examination" I said angrily.

"Because mentally you aren't the man you claim to be"

"Excuse me"

Who does this man think he is?

"The pains you feel are connected to your mental state, I sense that secretly you're unhappy, in the words of Mr. Ellison, "You are indeed an invisible man"; No one but you're younger brother has probably seen your true piece of you and even so you hide from him, don't you? Yes, you sir, are invisible"

It was then I started to shake in deep anger, rage, and…fear. How could this man make such an observation? He was a brilliant man no doubt about that but it still disturbed me how he was able to analyze me in such a manner. For the first time in years, I was scared.

"Who are you to think you are? I don't have to take this, I'm leaving" I began to gather my things and adjust my clothing. The doctor continued to look down on me with unmoving eyes.

"Fine then don't leave without your required treatment" he said. I stopped abruptly. Required treatment?

"I giving a required one month rest from your work, you are only allowed to do three hours a day to work at home if you want or in another disclosed location" said the doctor as wrote something down on a pad. I was in shock at what he had just said. Who does he think he is? I don't have time for a vacation!

"And what makes you think I would follow that _treatment_?" I said with sarcasm.

"Because I already have seen this problem before from you, your colleagues are worried about Mr. Kaiba, your brother is worried"

"My brother?"

"Yes, Mokuba, I've spoken with him about this too since he was the first to acknowledged this problem and then we took action" he stated.

"This is ridiculous-"

"Mokuba called me before you got here, he asked me to tell you to call him when I told you, Mr. Kaiba, at least let him be apart of your decision"

I looked with unweaving eyes. I felt my anger rise but suppressed it with an emotionless gaze. I calmly got up, took my trench and walked out the door trying to process the words that had just been said. I felt the eyes of the doctor still looking at me but I simply ignored him. I paced down the white hallway of the doctor's office until I reached the front door leading to the outside. It was raining lightly but I chose not to care. I felt somewhat relieved by the cool breezy winds of the April showers touching my skin.

I pulled out my cell phone and called Mokuba. I needed to know why he went against me like this. I needed some kind of sanity.

"Hello?"

"Hey kid, it's me"

"Oh Seto, how did the appointment go?" asked Mokuba innocently. I sensed a slight feeling of tension in his voice.

"…I'm forced to go on rest for a month…do you know anything about this?" I whispered.

"What?"

"Did you know about the treatment?" I said a bit louder. I felt the aggression and frustration rise in me but I didn't want to take out my anger on him, the one person I care for.

"Seto, I…you need help Seto, you have been looking and feeling very sick for quite some time now, I just wanted to help you big brother" he said softly.

"Then why didn't you talk to me first?!" I exclaimed and this time my anger was clear.

"Because I don't know you anymore" he said. I could hear his innocent tears fall from his eyes. The words repeated in my mind.

_Because I don't know you anymore…_

_Because I don't know you anymore…_

_Because I don't know you anymore…_

"You're…never really there, Seto; you could be sitting right next to me and I could still feel so alone, it's almost like you make yourself invisible"

I didn't know what to say. I heard that word, "invisible" and I cringed inside. To my own brother, I was among the air I breathe. I was among the living dead. I was an invisible man in his eyes.

"I'll be home in a few" was all I could say.

"I love you big brother" he said to me.

I simply held the phone to my ear.

"You too" I muttered and hung up.

I couldn't bring myself to say those words. I was never good with the concept of love. He knew I loved him but I could never bring myself to say it. I couldn't bring myself to say it to anyone. I know I hurt him so deeply but what could I do? How can you fix what's broken if you're the one that needs to be fixed?

-

That's why I am now driving on the roads of the old city, the city of Kyoto. A city where so much was lost and little was gained. I'm driving because I couldn't face my little brother. I never said goodbye to him that night. I left the mansion without anyone knowing, I couldn't my own fears so I left to begin this so called rest. If I did truly need some rest then it was best to be away from everything that caused me pain. I don't know if this treatment was a curse to break me or a blessing to cure. I simply don't know anymore

Through questioning and wondering, I felt that same pain in my chest again as if someone was tugging my heart; I was so tired of this pain. Maybe a broken city could help fix a broken man.

* * *

**Hey, everyone I'm back. No, I haven't forgotten about you. I just needed a little break from writing to concrete on some personal. I am still working on my other story "Winner" so don't worry. I hope you guys like this story, I kind of toyed with Kaiba's characterization just to experiment but you'll probably see it later.**

**Please Review!**


	2. The Beautiful Photogrpaher

Sometimes in April

Rating: T Genre: Romance/General

Summary: Seto Kaiba has always been known relentless workaholic but when his brother and doctor force him to take a vacation, he goes off to Kyoto to escape for a month but he finds out that maybe vacations aren't so bad when he meets a beautiful red headed photographer. SxS

Chapter 2: The Beautiful Photographer

_The worst loneliness is not to be comfortable with yourself – Mark Twain_

-

-

_April 2nd_

It was a peaceful morning in the old, broken city. It would be the first day to face life not as the CEO of Kaiba Corp but as Seto Kaiba, a man captivated by his own invisibility. Blue ocean-like eyes revealed themselves to the morning light but he had still felt so tired. The brunette peered over at the clock beside him on the small wooden desk. It was 9:30 in the morning. This was considered late to him, he never woke up this late, not even on the weekend but was he always this tired? Did he always feel so drained? This morning was a new day for him. He laid in his bed looking into the morning seen as if he had never seen light ever before, it was the first sunrise he had ever treasured, it was the fist time he ever stopped and absorbed the beauty of the sunrise.

The cell phone began to ring but his body stood still. He didn't want to move from his peaceful, comfortable position. If they wanted to make him rest than that's what he'll do and that included not answering his phone.

The annoying ringing abruptly stopped. He continued to stare blankly and emotionlessly. A few moments later another came but lasted for a second. He finally reached over and grabbed the phone.

'1 missed call, 1 new voicemail'

He sat up in the soft sheets and decided to see who had called.

The name that came up was Mokuba.

He froze for a minute, letting his mind dwell on the memory of his brother.

"_Because I don't know you anymore"_

Those words held a lingering sorrow that echoed through the chambers of his mind. His own brother said he didn't know him, how could he respond to that? He reluctantly decided to listen to his little brother's message. He at least deserved that and started to listen.

_**"Hi Seto, it's me, Mokuba, I just wanted to see how were you doing…I um…I miss you, a lot…the doctor told me you agreed to take the month's rest but… when you came back, you left the mansion really fast, you didn't even say goodbye, I have no clue where you are…I really miss you, I'm sorry for making you go away…I guess I'll call you later, I'm so sorry, please forgive me nii-sama…bye Seto"**_

A tear ran down his handsome face yet no emotion emitted from him. His face was completely black yet his eyes continued dance around the room. He hung up the phone and placed it back on the wooden desk. He wiped the lonely tear away and sighed.

"I'm sorry too"

* * *

The afternoon came quickly as the CEO walked through the bamboo groves to an unknown destination. It was eerily quiet. He didn't have to hide who he was here. To these people he was simply another face with no identity here in Arashiyama. It is truly a sanctuary among sanctuaries here in Arashiyama especially in April. The cherry blossoming and the trees were turning green. Arashiyama was a golden treasure to him, probably the only part of part of Kyoto that was free from any despair or brokenness. It was hard to believe that this was his childhood home. Was it really surprising that when everything was falling apart he'd run back here? There were so many great memories here in Arashiyama with his family growing up. Why couldn't things stay that way? Why couldn't he remain in Arashiyama?

Kaiba stopped for a moment and looked up at the sky. He raised his hand as shaped his fingers in a circle as if he was outlining the sun like in his childhood. He vision the days of his youth running through the grooves as a mind. Things were so different back then. He was different.

He slowly placed his hand back at his side and looked down at the dirty ground. His blue eyes showed his restless emotions running wild. He couldn't help but think of Mokuba and the message on the voicemail. He had run away from him. He would never admit it to anyone but that's what he felt. He couldn't even face himself right now much less anyone else. Kyoto was safe for him; no one knew of his existence or even cared. He was invisible to the weeping eyes of these people.

The CEO reached the end of the grooves and saw a beautiful holy temple ahead of him by the lake. It stood magnificently. He walked down the path and gazed at the alluring pink cherry blossoms above. The temple stood before. The cherry looked rather tarnish and dull. It looked like it had seen years of endless misery and sorrow. He shivered at the thought of his feet touching holy ground. In Domino, no such place existed but here it was possible to find some kind of peace.

He sighed as Seto closed his eyes and felt the wind played with his chocolate locks as if it was whispering in his ears, telling long unforgotten stories of the past. He opened to see a young woman standing before.

She looked like the young miko of the shrine, adorned in the traditional clothing of a young priestess in red and white. Her hair tied back with a thin white ribbon with loose strands on the side. Her eyes were a sweet hazel that looked warm and inviting. Her skin was a porcelain cream that he wanted to touch and feel. She was stunning, a fine piece of art perhaps. Kaiba looked on and noticed she had a camera in her hands, she was taking pictures of the two small birds playing in the trees and smile as she watched them. She was beautiful. She looked so happy while clicking away at the camera. She looked over to the path and noticed the young CEO.

"Oh hello sir, can I help you?" she said shyly and bowed. He gave a small nod trying to be respectful. He continued to stare.

"Are you lost?" she asked again.

"No…I was just walking" he finally stated.

"It sounds like you're lost" said the young woman smiling as she tried to hide the camera behind her back. He gave a questioning glance.

"Why are you hiding your camera? You can continue what you're doing"

"…Technically a miko shouldn't be doing this but I can't help it, a photographer's ambition I guess"

"You're a photographer?"

"I want to be, I do it in my free time; you should see some of my work sometime" she replied.

"Maybe"

"Are you a tourist?" she asked.

"No…just revisiting some old memories…trying to clean my mind"

"Kyoto can do that to a person, in this city you're a face among the crowd no matter what you were anywhere else. Some call it being invisible" she said. He flinched at the word but it went on unnoticed by her.

"What do you call it?" he asked curiously.

"I call it…finding the true you…that maybe the 'you' that was lost before you came to Kyoto can be found here" she said softly. Kaiba stared at her intensely; he literally couldn't take his eyes off the stunning miko. Reluctantly he began to turn away and head back to the hotel and gave one last glance at her with those intense baby blue eyes. The young woman looked on with curiosity.

"Wait" she said in a soft tone. He stood still; he was rendered useless by the sound of her angelic voice.

"Tomorrow night is the annual Festival of Stars that marks the beginning of spring, it's very beautiful and fun, I'll be performing…you should come by…if you're not busy" she said. Kaiba looked at her emotionlessly over his broad shoulder.

"I'll think about it"

"…Can I at least know your name?"

"Only if you tell me yours"

"…Kawaii Shizuka"

"…Kaiba Seto…goodbye…Shizuka-san" he said and walked off back into the bamboo groves. Shizuka stared allured by the mysterious young man. She smiled graciously.

"I hope to see you again…Kaiba Seto"

* * *

I know, it's short but I promise to make up for it. Trust me ;) tell me what you think!


	3. The Lake of Stars

Sometimes in April

Rating: T Genre: Romance/General

Summary: Seto Kaiba has always been known relentless workaholic but when his brother and doctor force him to take a vacation, he goes of f to Kyoto to escape for a month but he finds out that maybe vacations aren't so bad when he meets a beautiful red headed photographer. SxS

Chapter 3: The Lake of Stars

_The dance is a poem of which each movement is a word – Mata Hari, Dutch dancer and spy_

-

-

_April 3rd_

There was an eerie silence in the Kaiba Mansion. It had been three days since the owner of this brilliant palatial home walked into the sunset. However even before the CEO left, there was always this silence that held a lingering sadness that echoed through the halls yet no one was aware of the sadness. No one was aware of the heartache these walls have seen.

A young maid walked through the halls, carrying a bin of laundry to wash. It was normal routine during her workday in the mansion even though things have been different since her master had left unexpectedly. She knew the CEO was cold and ruthless but he didn't seem like the person to just runaway like that. Something had to be troubling him very badly for him to run off on his little brother. For the news, she heard, the only instructions that were left by him were to Roland to watch over the company and Mokuba. He never even said goodbye to Mokuba. The CEO cared very deeply for his little brother. What was wrong with him?

As the young woman was left pondering about her master, she heard the faint cries of a child echoing down the hallways. She followed the noises further and noticed a door was opened. She placed the bin by the wall and slowly walked by the doorway to see Mokuba crying over the phone, sitting on the floor. He was hugging his knees into his chest. He looked completely distressed.

"Master Mokuba" she called out. He looked up her shyly and continued to cry. He attempted to wipe away his tears to hide his shame.

"Young master, what's wrong?" she asked bending down to see the young boy's face. She brushed his raven hair out his eyes and lifted his head up gently.

"…My brother…won't return my calls" he sobbed. "That means he's still mad at me"

"Why would he be mad at you?"

"Because I convinced him to go to the doctor…when he called me…I told him I didn't know him anymore…that was the last time I spoke to him, I made my brother leave" he cried breaking down once again. The maid gathered the poor boy in her arms.

"Mokuba, your brother is probably very distressed and confused right now, he probably needs some time right now to think"

"But what if he doesn't come back?" he asked. There was grim silence for brief moment. She held him even tighter.

"He will come back but not as the man we knew"

"What do you mean? He asked.

"Mokuba, you're brother probably needs some time to himself right now. He's not doing this to hurt you but to heal his own wounds. He needs to find his way, it can happen, just believe in your brother, Mokuba"

"I do…I never stopped" he whispered before he drifted of into a sweet slumber. She looked down at her young master. The poor boy had cried himself to sleep. She caressed him softly as she looked out the window to see the bright sun in the sky. She smiled to herself.

"Sometimes we all need to find our way again"

-

It was the late afternoon. It was the third day of the CEO's stay. It was late afternoon and Seto Kaiba was confined amongst the soft sheets of his bed in his hotel suite in Kyoto. This experience alone was completely new to him. He felt comfort he felt no where yet his heart and mind were still heavy. His soul was still weary. Once she left the temple yesterday he had decided to purchase a small journal and release all his thoughts. He was aware all the sadness and grief still buried in but he was far from healed. He didn't know how to cure his ailing sickness

The cell phone on his desk rang. It was the second time this morning. Seto paused from his writing and looked down at the paper. It took everything to stop the trembling in his hand. His face remained emotionless and blank. The CEO wasn't ready to face his brother. He couldn't face him.

He held his heart again and starting breathing hard. Why was this happening to him? Why was he falling apart now?

A knock came to the door. He quickly masked his sadness as he walked over to the door and opened to see a young maid standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but I was instructed to give this to you" she said quietly. The CEO stared at cautiously without uttering a word as he took the postcard she was handing.

"It is the annual Festival of Stars tonight; it is a tradition around Arashiyama over at the Ku Temple by the bamboo grooves" she explained.

"Bamboo grooves?" he whispered. He realized it was the same temple where he met the young miko, Shizuka.

_"Tomorrow night is the annual Festival of Stars that marks the beginning of spring, it's very beautiful and fun, I'll be performing…you should come by…if you're not busy"_

_'That's where I met her…the young miko…Shizuka'_

"Yes, we want many people to come, enjoy you evening and the festival will start at sun down" she said and left leaving the brunette in the doorway. He closed the door without giving her the slightest notice but didn't care. He leaned against the door and took once last look at the card in his hands.

"I'll guess I see again sooner than expected…Kawaii Shizuka"

-

The night had arrived with the luminous colorful fireworks and tree lights illuminating the sky above them. People were smiling and socializing, the children were laughing and playing, and the fun had only just begun. The festival had truly brought out the happiness out of all these people except for him. Seto Kaiba simply walked around aimlessly like a weary ghost, laying low by wearing jeans and an old band t-shirt Mokuba had brought him one year. He honestly was never fond of the shirt but now it was the only piece of Mokuba he had with him. As she was walking, an elderly woman stopped him.

"Excuse me young man, have you seen my granddaughter?" she asked. He gave a confused look.

"Ma'am I'm afraid I don't know who your granddaughter is"

"I need to find my granddaughter Shizuka for the performance" she said.

"I can't help-"

"Have you seen my granddaughter?" she repeated. Seto looked at him still in confusion. He was starting to get rather irritated with the old woman.

"Ma'am I don't-"

"Oh dear the performance is starting" she said pointing over to where the temple was standing. Her fragile hands pulled him over to focus his attention to the sight everyone else was waiting to witness. There was a deep silence. A young woman came out from the thin paper doors of the entrance of the temple. She was dressed in a golden silk kimono with a unique floral design embroidered on the fabric. Her fiery hair enticed the eyes of every man and woman that laid eyes on it. She slowly began to step forward as the traditional drums and string instrument began to play with her steps. She played with the gold colored fans in her hands, her hands moving magically. When she came into the light, Seto realized it was the young miko he had met only yesterday. The music turned from soft and whimsical to dramatic and aggressive. Her movements began more alluring and her dancing followed the dramatic rhythm of the sound playing. All he could see was the flashes of gold from her kimono and the deep hazel eyes the seemingly struck him in a way he had never felt. She danced and danced until the beating came to an abrupt stop leaving only the melody of the strings to guide her. She eventually ended her dance with a striking pose of partial covering her face with the fans. Her eyes landed on Seto's.

The crowd cheered as Kaiba made not a sound. He could not believe what had just taken place. She looked so enchanting and beautiful at this moment; he wondered was this even real. The elderly woman pulled him out of his trance.

"You should come meet my granddaughter" she said dragging the poor man through the crowd. Once the blue-eyed man reached the steps of the temple, his eyes immediately met her beautiful hazel orbs.

"Shizuka-chan, this wonderful man helped me find my way while you were performing" said the old man. Seto gave her a confused look.

'_I didn't help you at all'_ he thought rather irritated at the moment.

"You came?" she questioned, drawing closer to the young businessman.

"Yes, your dancing was wonderful"

"My granddaughter always was such a beautiful dancer, you were truly wonderful Shizuka-chan" said the elderly woman.

"Thank you Obasan, oh and Takashi-san is looking for you by the servers table" said Shizuka as she hugged her grandmother.

"Ok then, it was very nice meeting you young man, what is your name?"

"Kaiba Seto"

The old woman bowed graciously and walked off into the crowd, leaving the two young ones by themselves on the steps of the temple.

"I'm very happy you came tonight, I didn't think you would" she said nervously. He looked away from her unable take her fiery beauty.

"I wasn't but that's all people kept talking about it so I came" he replied.

"Well I have to change but would you meet me by the lake, you can see the light show the best from there" she said nervously. He glanced at her and noticed the small blush on her cheeks.

"Sure"

"Thank you" she whispered in a low voice as she went inside the temple. He looked disappeared into the holy place; his eyes sparkled with certain unfamiliarity. What did he feel this way all the sudden? He walked off into the crowd as he waited for her to come out. A strange feeling washed over him as he wandered through the crowd like a mindless puppet hanging lifeless on his master's strings. No one noticed him. No one looked his way. In Domino, a million false faces of smiles and comments of flattery would have come his way but here it was different. Here in Arashiyama, he was a timeless ghost lingering, he was invisible to the wondrous happiness they felt everyday. It was the first time he knew of true loneliness.

He reached the lake and sat on the lush green grass. The gentle breeze played with his chocolate locks. He still couldn't shake the feeling of loneliness he felt. He placed his hand over his heart. It hurt again; his heart was ailing him once again.

"I see I made it before the show started"

He glanced over his shoulder to see young miko dressed in her traditional red and white kimono just as the day he had met her. Her hair tied back by a pearl white ribbon. The young miko sat next to the CEO as he didn't make a sound. She sighed softly as she gazed at the dancing lake.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked turning to him. He glanced at her through the corner of his eyes.

"I guess" he whispered.

"Oh they're here!" she exclaimed pointing towards the lake. A small fleet of small paper boats, each holding a burning candle began to sail passed them. Each shimmered brightly lighting up the lake before their eyes. It was as if the stars from the sky had fallen upon the water waltzing to an enchanting nocturne.

"You see" she said causing the young CEO to turn his attention to her while she was still gazing at the lake. "The Festival of Stars is a tradition that has been held in Arashiyama for thousands of years. We sail paper boats with lights because each holds an undying wish and prayer. We sail them in hopes that our sins will be cleanse and our souls will be revived. The Ku Temple has been with my family for centuries and it is up to us to keep that tradition alive not just for us but the people that believe in this tradition"

She reached inside her long sleeves and took out two thin slices of paper with two candles. Kaiba watched her as she began to fold both pieces of paper in small boats and placed a candle in each.

"Would like the sail one? Maybe a wish will come true"

He stood still for a moment and then nodded in response as he took the paper from her hands as she instructed him on how to fold the appear into a little boat. She took two matches from her sleeve and lit them, she handed him a match.

"Make a wish, light the candle and then sail the boat" she said with a smile.

Kaiba turned his attention towards the boat. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Once he reopened them he lit the candle and placed the small boat in the water with the rest of the fleet. She smiled as she watched his boat float with the rest as she did the same with hers.

"I hope your wish comes true" she said. He looked at her and gave a hollow smile as he turned back to the lake.

Yes, he hoped his wish would become an article of faith to his ailing heart and that the pure waters of the lake would wash over his heart, cleansing every sin he had ever committed. It was at this moment that he felt his first touch of hope for a better future.

* * *

**I'm back from the dead!**

**Well thats it for now, it won't be a super long story but it's a passion piece I've been working on for a while now so hopefully I get it done. Also check out my profile for an update on my stories and my latest venture, I'm happy to be back and tell me what you think!**


End file.
